villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sean Miller
Sean Miller is the main antagonist in the 1987 novel Patriot Games and the 1992 film of the same name. He is portrayed by Sean Bean, who also portrayed Alec Trevelyan, Patrick Koster, Ian Howe, Dr. Merrick and John Ryder. Biography Sean Miller is a terrorist who plans an attack on Lord William Holmes alongside his younger brother, Patrick. However, he is thwarted by Jack Ryan who kills Patrick but sustains a wound whilst doing so. A shocked and distraught Miller is then arrested and put on trial, where he claims he will get back at Ryan for what he has done. While Ryan receives a knighthood for his actions, Miller is driven in a police van to Albany Prison on the Isle of Wight. However, along the way, he is freed by his associates and they kill the policemen present. In order to take revenge on Ryan, Miller attacks Ryan's wife and daughter on a highway and cause them to crash. They survive the crash but are seriously injured. After completing various training exercises at a terrorist camp in Libya, Miller and his accomplices travel to the US to capture Lord Holmes who is visiting Ryan and his family at their house. The group of terrorists raid the house in search of Holmes, but Miller searches for Ryan instead. Ryan leads his family away from the house but the terrorists quickly follow, so Ryan takes a boat alone and drives out into the distant waters to lure them away from Holmes and his family. Out at sea, Miller fires at Ryan, determined to avenge his brother. However, when the other terrorists realize that Holmes isn't on the boat, they try to convince Miller to turn round. Miller grows increasingly frustrated with them to the point that he guns them down before continuing his pursuit. He drives up to Ryan's boat and after failing to shoot him, he jumps into the boat himself and the pair of them fight. Miller tries to attack Ryan with an anchor but it ends up getting lodged in the boat. After being throttled with a mooring pole, Ryan catches Miller off guard and pushes him backwards onto the anchor, which impales him through the back. Miller gasps and dies soon after, and Ryan leaps off the boat just as it reaches a group of rocks and explodes. Gallery Sean Miller 3.png|Miller being arrested after his terrorist attack is thwarted by Jack Ryan Sean Miller 4.png|Miller in police custody Sean Miller 5.png|Miller about to be freed from a police van by his associates Sean Miller 6.png|Miller attempting to kill Ryan's wife and daughter on a highway Sean Miller 7.png|Miller is disappointed when he learns that Ryan's family have survived Sean Miller 8.png|Miller killing one of his associates, Dennis Cooley, at a terrorist camp Sean Miller 9.png|Miller hunts down Ryan during a storm, determined to avenge his dead brother Sean Miller 10.png|Miller about to fall onto a boat anchor during a struggle with Ryan Miller's death.png|Miller gasps in shock as the anchor impales him Category:Terrorists Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Siblings Category:Traitor Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Complete Monster Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath